You've Been Behroozed!
by skycloud86
Summary: Collection of oneshots about characters whose stories are still not concluded.
1. Behrooz Araz

_**A/N – This will be a series of oneshots about each of the characters who have been "Behroozed" over the past seven seasons. To be Behroozed means that the character disappears and is never heard of again, and thus there is no canonical closure for these characters.**_

I don't blame my parents for what happened. I don't blame my mother for going along with the plot either, because deep down I know she didn't truly believe in the cause. I do miss them, my mother more than my father, and I wish things had been different.

I know my mother died trying to protect me, and for that I can forgive her. My father, however, died without ever truly loving me, and so I find it hard to forgive him for his crimes. Maybe one day, when he is a distant memory.

I was 17 when my parents died, and as I was still a minor, I was sent to live with a foster family in Los Angeles. They were Turkish and Muslim, like my family, but their religious beliefs were more moderate than my parents, and they were strongly pro-American. On Saturdays, we go to visit Debbie's grave, where I place some daffodils every time we go – those were her favourites. I blame myself for her death, even though I know she would hate that.

I went to college in LA and studied hard. I wanted to make my mother, and Debbie, proud, and soon I was in a good job, earning a lot of money. By 21, I had moved out and owned an house in one of the more affluent suburbs of LA.

Regrets are many in my mind, and I know that the events of my teenage years will always stay with me, but nowadays I am successful and my life now has much more purpose and happiness. In the future, I plan to marry and have a large family. My children will be able to grow up as privileged Americans as well as being good Muslims – the two are not incompatible.

_**A/N – If anyone wants to suggest a character to have a chapter, suggestions are welcome.**_


	2. Jane Saunders

After the incident at the hotel, and after finding out that my father had been killed in CTU by an agent's grieving widow, I took the time to disappear for a while, and come to terms with the discoveries and losses that I experienced that day. Hiding out in some hostel on the coast, I tried to come to terms with what my father had done, although in the end I just couldn't do it.

Although I hated what my father had done, I still went to his funeral in Cambridge, England, and I always try to visit him once a year, if I can afford the plane ticket. We picked a lovely black stone for his grave, and I always make sure that I take some flowers with me to place on the grave – although I never did know what his favourite flower was, if he did have a favourite, I always take white roses for his grave.

I did continue with my studies, but as soon as I graduated, I moved to the East Coast, and tried to start afresh. For me, California hosts too many spectres, and I have no desire to return there any time soon. Besides, I like the sleepy Massachusetts town that I now live in.

Regarding Jack Bauer, I don't hate him for almost sending me to my death. I realised that he was fast running out of options, and when my father actually hesitated to save me, I knew then that his love for me was nowhere near as important as his revenge. As for his daughter, who I later learned had impersonated me for a time in the college library, I think it would be nice to one day meet her. I know that her father and mine had some sort of history, and I'm sure she's got some interesting tales of events in her life. I know I have.

The future for me is unclear. I have a steady job, my own house and a cat that likes to keep me company, but I want more from life. Still, I'm young at 25 and have no need to rush things.


	3. Wayne Palmer

Although my term as President was short, it taught me a lot about myself, and how I'm just not cut out to be a leader. That's all fine with me, but I would have preferred not to have to spend months recuperating from a brain haemorrhage. It took me six months just to wake up, and then almost a year before I could do anything for myself.

My recovery was long and painful, but with my sister Sandra and my niece and nephew Nicole and Keith there for me, I'm sure that it could have been worse. Through the highs and lows, the mood swings and temper tantrums, they stood by me, and I doubt I would even be alive if it weren't for them. Of course, I also had some the world's best doctors, but family is just as important in my opinion.

Some months after I was able to look after myself fully again, I took a trip to Arlington to visit my brother's final resting place. There's a lot of people I miss, but David is always at the top of that list. As my older brother, he was someone I looked up to, a secondary father figure for me, although I must add that my actual father was a good man.

For most of my recovery I paid no attention to world events, and I was surprised to find out that America had a woman President. Alison Taylor might be a Republican, but she's quite the leader – I think David would approve of her. I was also visited by Jack Bauer soon after his own recovery after being exposed to CJD, and I was glad to hear that his life was sounding much more normal and happier than it had been in a long time. He's been through a lot, and I know David considered him a true friend and American hero.

I've decided over the past few months that my future is not in the political world. Instead, I'm thinking of writing a memoir about myself and David. Now, it won't be some tacky tabloid-pleaser where I dish out all the dirt laundry, but instead will show the private David, the normal man behind the President. The haemorrhage has wiped out some of my memories, but the bulk remain, much to my pleasure.


	4. Evelyn Martin

Many people think that Henderson killed me and my daughter in that hotel room, but even Henderson wasn't that cruel. He did take a while to decide whether or not to let us live, but when he died, Amy thanked him. I know children are innocent, but thanking someone for not killing them? Noone should ever have to say that to someone, especially a child. We then decided to lie low for a while, and I managed to get to a friend's house in San Diego, where I stayed until I both felt better and felt that it was safe.

I heard about Henderson's death at the hands of Jack Bauer, and I suppose I should say that I was sorry for him, but I'm not. He was cruel and selfish, and I thank Jack for doing what he did.

Eventually, I decided to track Martha down, and she was so sweet to me and Amy. She felt terrible for what Charles had done, and offered to help me and my daughter in any way she could. I was very thankful for her assistance, and the last I heard, she was in a relationship with a secret service agent called Aaron, who seems to be a wonderful person. I hope it lasts.

I now live on the outskirts of Washington, in a small town where few of the political players live, so I don't need to worry about being drowned in politics and political discussion. Amy is doing well in school and although she has the occasional nightmare of that night in Los Angeles, I don't think it will effect her much more. I know that she's going to grow up to be a wonderful young woman, and I look forward to seeing her graduate from high school in a few years rime.


	5. John Keeler

The last thing I remembered when I woke up was the plane being hit, and I must have been close enough to where the missile struck, that I blacked out almost immediately. My condition was so critical, that it took the doctors months to work up the courage to tell me that my son was dead, and I don't blame them. When I found out that my son was dead, it hurt, especially as I had appeared to be the target. I'll never forgive myself for his death, even though everyone around me assures me that it wasn't my fault.

So here I am, resting in Maryland, and I've been recuperating for years. My doctors think I might soon be back to full health, but I'm going to have walk with a cane for the rest of my life, which seems like such a small thing, but in my youth I was such an athlete that I can't comprehend not being able to walk unaided – it's taking me a while to learn how to walk with the cane, but I'm determined anyway.

I was shocked to hear of Charles Logan's corruption. I really didn't think he was that sort of politician, but he certainly proved me wrong. I felt sorry for his wife, Martha, but glad that he had been removed from power quickly. The party decided to keep it quiet, and so Hal Gardner became President for a while. I've known Hal for years, and I was glad to know that he had achieved his goal of becoming President, even though he wasn't elected, and he only led the country for a few months, before Wayne Palmer, brother of the illustrious David, was elected.

I was pleasantly surprised when Alison Taylor won the election. I've watched her rise through the ranks of the party, and I've always said that she would make a good president. She even visited me soon after her election victory, and we talked for hours. I hope she can be an influential leader.


	6. Lynne Kresge

You know the dream that we all get from time to time, where we fall and suddenly wake up, which comes from our dim and distant past when early humans lived in the trees? I get that every night, but I'm not falling from a tree – I'm falling from the stairwell and all I can hear is Mike Novick's voice.

Although I survived the fall, I spent months in hospital and now I am confined to a wheelchair, which I supposed is better than the alternative. David came to visit me a few times, and although I could have told him about Mike, I never did. I don't why why, but maybe I felt that it would be childish to point fingers so long after the fact, and as the plot ultimately failed to remove David from office, his treachery went unrewarded. I don't blame him for the accident, either, that was simply a case of bad luck, and I've accepted the changes it's caused to me and my life.

David's death hit me hard, and I fell into depression when he was killed. I had worked closely with David, and had been good friends with him. I felt that it was such an unfair way to go for anyone, and I hope his death was quick and painless.

Going back to Mike, he did visit me once, and he did apologise. I accepted his apology, and we've moved on from that day I almost died. We don't communicate with each other, and we live thousands of miles away from each other, and personally I like it that way.


	7. Mitch Anderson

_**A/N – This is the last chapter for now, but I might add some more characters in the future.**_

I've been living free of fear of being prosecuted for shooting down Air Force One, and it's all thanks to the success of my fake death. Of course, their not finding a body meant that they think I could still be alive, but I doubt it. After all, if they really believed I was still alive, I would be at the top of the FBI's most wanted, and I wouldn't be able to move without bumping into a federal agent.

Marwan paid me well, and thanks to plastic surgery and fake documentation, I've been able to live freely inside the United States, and I don't regret my actions. After all, if I did, I wouldn't do what I do for a living. I'm like a serial killer – I kill with ease and I sleep like a baby at night regardless.

Anyway, I heard of Marwan's death a few days later, and I was surprised to actually feel sorry for the guy. Maybe it was the fact that he paid me so much, or the fact that he was my employer fro longer than anyone else. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't care less about his goals, as my only goal was to get paid, so it's not that I ever sympathised with his views. Still had to be careful – if you sounded even slightly pro-American, Marwan had a nasty habit of shutting you up, or at least removing you from his inner circle.

Recently, I've been helping move guns around Sangala. It's a nice country, and the people are friendly, but a jobs a job, and I can't stop and think about who is going to get shot by the guns I'm transporting.


End file.
